Brian's Demise
by Arcenbris
Summary: Brian's Demise is the first in Brian's Trilogy. It contatins some violent images and intense moments. I would rate it a high PG, low PG-13. This is the full version containing scenes not published on Rainbowbrite.net


**_Rainbow Brite,_**

**_And Brian's Demise_**

**Chapter One**

The young man had hair that was spiked in clumps in all directions, each spike colored differently. He placed the cigarette back into his mouth and placed the cue back against the green table. With a quick motion the cue slid through his fingers hit the dull white ball. He stayed bent down close to the table, watching. The white ball moved slowly toward the black eight hit it very softly, the black ball tapped the red three which slid slowly into the hole. The man yelled in delight and grabbed the money off of the green table.

"I told you, Carl, don't mess with me. That was an easy shot."

The man at the other side of the table humphed quietly and took a drink.

"You cost me three hundred dollars boy." Carl said as he swallowed.

"I am sorry, it was a bet. You can try and win it back, if you want."

Carl glared at the boy through the smoke filled room, the heavy perfume of the smoke clogging his nostrils. The young man stood looking at the tip of his cue as he chalked it.

"Tell you what, you re-rack them. And if I can't sink every ball in one hit you get this money back. But if I can, you owe me one thou more for… umm… my trouble." The boy said without taking his eyes of the tip of the cue. The man paused for a moment then turned and grabbed the rack off the wall. "I knew you would warm up to me." He placed his cigarette back into his mouth and watched as the man began to rack the balls. Now that he was looking the colors of the balls seemed almost faded, like they had been played with for one to many games. He placed his cigarette back into tray, and bent over the table, preparing his shot.

"There ain't no way, boy, you best give me my money back and save yourself the hurt." The boy looked up at Carl and gave him a sly smile. At that moment the cue slid through his fingers and slammed into the cue ball, the ball whipped out of its resting place and hit the triangle of balls at the other end of the table sending them flying. One right after another the balls began to fall into holes. The boy wasn't even watching the balls he was walking slowly toward Carl.

Carl's eyes stayed focused on the table watching disbelief as the balls disappeared beneath his sight. Carl felt something jab him in the side and he looked down to find the boy had him at gun point.

"You make a sound, and we will have a problem."

"You are threatening me?"

"Not yet, I have a fear that you might not give me my money." The boy locked his eyes onto Carl's as the last ball slid into a hole. The boy cocked the gun.

"I don't think we got a problem… here take your money! Just let me be on my way." Carl threw the money on the table, they locked eyes. The mood on the boys face changed quickly as the gun disappeared.

"You're a good man, Carl. I'll see you around." Before the boy could pocket the money, Carl had gone. "Good man. Hey! John! How old are these balls??"

A man at the bar answered him. "Just bought umm last week, they ain't old Brian."

**Chapter Two**

The sun was bright. Sweat slowly trickled down from beneath the boys sweat band and he jogged down the path.

"Buddy!!" The boy turned and began to jog backwards looking for the voice's owner. Slowly a girl came out from behind a tree, panting and holding her side. "Buddy, its not fair, you can't go that fast." She brushed a pig tail out of her way and kept panting. "You said you would wait."

"Aw, Patty. You say you want to jog then jog. I told you girls can't jog."

"What!"

"Girls…. Can…. Not ….. Jog." Buddy had stopped jogging. Patty stood up slowly, still clutching her side.

"Ooo, you jerk!!" With one movement she tackled him. Grabbed him around the waist and hurled him to the ground. They began to roll around sending up a cloud of dust. Through all the grunting and the wailing, Buddy began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh! What's so funny, Buddy?" Patty sighed, sitting on his knees.

"Nothing, just that your so cute when your angry."

"Do NOT start with me!" Patty huffed and looked away. Almost immediately her expression changed from pleased displeasure to horrified shock. She slowly began to stand up.

"What is it, Patty? Don't be mad, I didn't mean it, well I did. But in a nice way."

"Do you see that?" Buddy sat up and looked where Patty was so intently staring, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like the color was slowly draining from the lake. He looked behind him. "But the pits are that way."

"I know." Patty squeaked, "You didn't do it did you Buddy?"

"No, here I will fix it." He bent down slowly not wanting to take his eyes off the lake. He reached into his sock and pulled out a small sparking blue star.

"You keep one in your sock?? That is disgusting!" Buddy glared at Patty and moved toward the lake, he threw the star into the lake and it immediately turned blue again.

"Oh, good, I was worried it wouldn't work" But, as Buddy spoke, the lake turned back into a murky grey. Then as they looked on in horror the lake turned to stone.

"What in the world"

"Something is not right Buddy, we need to go."

"Don't be silly Patty, maybe I just didn't use enough." He began to bend down again, but a trembling hand on his shoulder stopped him in mid stride. He looked up into a horrified face.

"Buddy, this is not right. Murky couldn't do this. We need to leave."

"Alright, she will know what to do anyway." Buddy grabbed Patty's hand gave it a squeeze and they slowly walked back the direction they came.

**Chapter Three**

"And you are sure."

"Yes, Krys and I went right after they returned."

"It isn't right Orin; it reminds me of the last time…."

"Then we must treat it as the last time, Krys."

They had congregated in a brightly colored room. Each color kid stood in front of a door of there respected color, listening intently. The elderly sprite, Orin, sat with his cane across his legs. Rainbow sat near him her face screwed up in thought. Krys paced the room, his hands behind his back.

"I am sorry, but what was the last time?" Rainbow quietly asked. Orin patted her leg. "Do not worry about it Rainbow; you will remember everything in your own time."

"The last time was when Horjik was loose. He had the ability to not just change the color, but suck it out. To change the actual thing." Krys whispered in Rainbow's ear.

"Like with the lake…" Rainbow gasped, "Its not only lost its color, but turned to stone. Could he be here now Orin?"

"Oh, no, not likely. You banned him a very long time ago."

"Oh"

"We will have to go down you know."

"Why would we have to go down, Krys. Its not like it would be affecting them." Rainbow looked around as they all exchanged dark looks.

"If it is him, we are dark times indeed." Orin shook his head sadly. "You must leave immediately."

"Of course Orin."

"But who should go?"

"Of course you two will go, only you can restore what ever might be taken. You will arrive under the cover of Stormy and Moonglo, they have already began preparations for your arrival. You will take, Red Butler, Buddy Blue, Patty O' Green, Indigo, and Canary Yellow. La La Orange and Shy Violet will stay here. They will join you later if it is needed."

"And what about Starlight?"

"And On-X?"

"They must stay here, they will take you all down, but will return. You must prepare, children. Go." As one, the Color kids turned and exited through the door. You must accomplish many things while you are there. You must find out if the color is draining, it will not be so obvious there. You must keep the Primaries together. And most importantly, you too must not be separated."

"Orin, why are you saying things as though this trip may be dangerous? I have gone down many times, nothing strange has happened."

"Rainbow, we must be careful, you may not see it as such…. You will see when we get there."

"Krys is right, you will see my dear." The old sprite kissed Rainbow on the cheek and walked out of the room, Krys and Rainbow watching him.

"The way you are talking…. It scares me. Like something may actually be there. Like it may actually be dangerous." Krys put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"It is Rainbow… if it is him, I mean. But we have conquered him once we can do it again."

"I just wish I knew what happened."

"Orin is right it will all come back to you, just promise me something."

"I will promise you anything I can Krys." Krys sighed and walked away from her a few steps. Rainbow placed her hand on his shoulder. "Krys??"

"Rainbow, if it is him… just don't fade this time. Don't die again." Rainbow felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her chest.

"Rainbows don't die, Krys."

**Chapter Four**

The small group stood quietly looking down. The rain was beating down on them, but none of them seemed to notice. All of there eyes were intently focused on the world below them.

"Thank you for the rain, Stormy. It will help us."

"Oh well… if it will help." The girl who had spoken blinked just as a bolt of lightning cut across the sky behind her. "Rainbow, you better go, it will only be night for a short time, and then you might be noticed." Rainbow nodded her head slightly.

"Of course! Thank you again Stormy."

"I will watch you Rainbow." With that the girl mounted her beautiful horse and sped of into a cloud, lightning shooting off behind her.

"It doesn't look very pleasant does it?"

"Oh, Canary, it always looks this way!"

"No Red Butler, Canary is right. It doesn't look very pleasant. Not at all what I remember it looking like."

"Are we going to stand here all day, or go down and fix this problem?"

"Of course, Krys, your right." Rainbow smiled and flipped a long strand of hair out of her face. "Alright, we need to make groups. Patty, Indigo; you need to find us a place to stay, we may be here a while. Red Butler, Canary, Buddy; I need you to find Brian, he is down there some where and we need to find him."

"What are you going to do Rainbow?" Rainbow opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Krys clasped his hand over it.

"Indigo, Rainbow and I have some things we have to do. We will find you all when we are done."

Rainbow Brite reached into a pouch pulled out a few beautifully colored stars, touched them to her belt, and they began to glow and expand into a swirling ball of color. She blew softly into the orb and released it into the air. But the orb neither fell nor produced a rainbow, it began to expand. The group watched it grow bigger and bigger as it rose to hover over them. Rainbow and Krys stepped directly underneath it. The color kids followed there lead and moved forward. The second they had all stepped underneath the orb it fell on top of them. The orb moved quickly away from the point it had been carrying the group with it. It sped toward the earth, a brilliantly colored rainbow following it down. It slowed down right before hitting the ground. The group reappeared looking considerable wind swept, with out talking they all ran if in different directions disappearing into the wet night.

John stood at the grubby window, a cigarette in his mouth. He threw the cigarette from his mouth onto the ground and let it flounder in the carpet, burning a small hole.

"I'm afraid I chased all your business away John, Sorry about that," Said a young man behind him who was shooting pool.

"HA! It's the rain, Brian. I 'spect those people would want there money back. They'll be comin' around."

"All right John." Brian stood up walked over to a small table and drained a glass containing a chestnut brown liquid.

"Look, a rainbow." John's voice was casual almost amazed. Brian's reaction was anything but. The glass he was holding fell to the ground, and he gagged as though choking on his drink. "A…a… what"

"A rainbow, Brian, you act as though you haven't seen one before." Brian ran over to the window just in time to see the rainbow fade. "Come to think of it," John continued, "Its been a while since I last saw one, years maybe."

"Thirteen Years." The tinkling of a bell sounded and Brian was gone before John could say anything.

**Chapter Five**

Colors were dripping down Brian's face as the rain drained the dye from his hair. His hair had become flat and brown. He sent water up as he ran through the wet streets. The rain had drenched him threw, and he was beginning to be able to see his breath. He stopped for a moment and looked down all the darkened streets. He knew he had to be close, it was right here that it appeared. Dare he yell??

"Looking for something??" The voice was dark and cold. Brian whipped around trying to find out where it might have come from. But only darkness was around him. "Who is there??" Brian's voice was shaking; his hand instinctively went to gun stored in his pants.

"You may find her, or I may get there first." Brian kept looking around, spinning in place looking for a person. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't be stupid boy, I know you saw the rainbow." The rain suddenly stopped, almost unnaturally. Brian looked up instinctively, "I didn't see anything."

The hair on Brian's neck prickled, a cold laugh filed the air around him, but then it began to change, it turned high pitched and child like, like a girls. Brian kept looking around searching for an origin of the voice. He turned toward a alley way, it was continually getting brighter. He took a step forward and squinted slightly. Almost before he was really prepared three figures appeared there, they were so beautifully colored that it almost hurt his eyes to look at. "It's this way Buddy, I am sure it is." The girlish laugh continued as the figure moved beyond his site. It took Brian a minute to register what he had just seen. His mind began to move before his feet had received the message, he stumbled and fell onto the road sending a wave of muddy water into his face. He stood up as fast as he could toward the place he had seen them, when he arrived they were no where to be seen.

Although they were no longer there, he knew what he had seen. He turned and ran for home.

The door squealed as it opened. Brian stepped in side and quickly closed the door behind him. He deposited his squelchy shoes and walked toward his bedroom in is damp socks.

The apartment was dark and full of dust. Some of the paint was peeling off of the walls. The carpet was heavily stained. The walls were covered with paintings and drawings all of them the same girl. She was beautiful and smiling. Her blonde hair whipped in a tail on top of her head, falling in soft curls near her face. A purple star was imprinted on her cheek.

Brian touched the play button on his answering machine as he walked past it.

The voices began to fill up the damp room. "Bri, it Brittany…. You really need to call me." "Call the station… I need your service." "It's John…. one of your suckers just stopped by, he's got revenge in his eyes you better get down here." "You Pratt!!! I will find out where you live! You will not survive.!!" "Hey, umm, I got a job for you down at the motel…. If you umm… wanna take it." Suddenly a cold voice filled up the room Brian stopped in the middle of buttoning up dry pants. "I know you didn't find her, but don't worry she will find you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**Chapter Six**

The rain splattered on Patty's face mixed with the tears and making her even wetter. "There is no where else to go!" Her voice was broken up, her breathing had begun to heave in her chest. She never cried…. And now it was getting ridiculous.

"There is one more place, Patty." Indigo was scared; she had her arm draped around Patty.

"What good does it do, we don't have any money!!!"

"Just come with me, it might be different this time," Indigo helped her up, the rain slowly stopping as they rose.

There shoes squelched as they walked, rain and mud moved through Indigo's flip-flops. They moved through the streets silently, looking intently at there surroundings.

"We won't be able to tell until Stormy's done with her fun."

"I know, I hope we don't find anything."

They had reached the door to a dark grungy building, a orange florescent light in the window was blinking 'VA A CY' As they entered the dark room a bell tinkled above them. The room smelled like moth balls and whiskey, and the furniture seemed to reflect the smell. There was a brown chair that had a large chunk taken out of one of the arms, and a folding chair that was placed against an opposite wall.

A small grungy man appeared from a door behind the desk, he was balding and had a few days growth on his face. "Hey, watcha want??" he voice was gruff and irritated. Indigo's color had drained from her face, apparently the idea of talking to another person and scared her. Patty jumped in.

"We would like a room sir, for five people. One room; not two, one. We would like it on the ground floor, and we would like to pay after the first night." She had said this exact speech to over a dozen other people. She had been laughed at, kicked out, told she was crazy. She was expecting no less.

"Sure, why not. Don't get any business anyway." Although his countenance had come off frightening, his generosity had apparently been on vacation. The girls exchanged looks of surprise but quickly masked it. "I need you to sign here and here," the man continued, "Here's the key, I'll be needing that back when your done. I'll expect to be paid tomorrow, or I'll be calling the color kid."

"The what?!?!" Indigo said in horror.

"The… Color….Kid, little girl. He'll come and gets the money from you, even if you haven't gots any," he laughed hysterically for a moment at the look on there faces, "now get out of here, I's busy."

The girls exchanged dark look as the man turned and left. What a terrible coincidence. At least they had secured a place to stay, at least for one night.

**Chapter Seven**

Brian moved carefully toward the door, his hand stretched to the knob. Voices were coming from the other side. His hand grabbed the butt of his gun. He swung the door open, and his jaw dropped. He stood looking at three people of his age. Although they appeared older then when he last saw them, he recognized them immediately.

"Hey," Brian squeaked out.

"Oh! Hello!!," Canary Yellow's voice was bright as ever, "We are looking for Brian, we were told he lived here."

"Come in come in," Brian quickly showed them into his house. Looked up and down the hallway, and closed the door behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"We told you," Buddy Blue huffed, "we are looking for Brian." Canary meanwhile had noticed the pictures on the wall and pointed them out for Buddy. All three of them turned around looking at all the painting.

"I saw the rainbow; I haven't seen one in so long. I almost didn't believe it. But you three... I didn't expect it! Where is Rainbow Brite??"

Red Butler's eyes moved through all the pictures on the walls, "And I thought I was the Romantic."

"You are Brian!!!" Canary yelped and flew onto him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, you have changed!" Buddy said while gazing into one of the many paintings.

Brian laughed uncomfortably; he only now became aware that the three people in his home were staring into all the paintings on the walls. He suddenly wanted to take them all down and lock them somewhere only he could see them.

"Brian," Canary perked up, "Did you paint all of these?" Brian ran his hand through his wet hair smearing streaked of color onto them. He looked at all the brilliantly beautiful paintings. "Ahh…. Well… the... thing is….."

"You did!" Red Butler yelped, "I always knew you had the romantic in you! I had to rub off on you…. All the time you spent in Rainbow Land."

"I did paint them alright, but only because I missed her so much. It has been so long since I have seen a rainbow and then today……. Where is she?"

"We don't know….."

"She's missing!!!! We have to find her!!"

"Hold your horses, Brian!!," Buddy grabbed his arm to stop him from running off. "She is here, on earth, but she went with Krys to find something. We are going to meet her later."

"Well that's better……. Let's go and meet her then, she must want to see me."

"You can't come with us, Brian. He may have already found you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We cannot tell you now," Canary Yellow sighed, "We will find you again." The three began to walk toward the door, Brian staring after them. He had an urge to go with them but the way Canary had spoken made it final in his mind. Right before they reached the door they turned around. Buddy cleared his throat. "We will see you again, Brian, we will find you."

"Do not tell ANYONE we were here, Brian." Canary's voice was quiet, almost scared. Red Butler stepped forward, the other two exited out of the apartment shutting the door behind them.

"Stay out of the Dark, Brian; he will get you if you do." He moved swiftly out the door, shutting it tight behind him. Brian was left alone and he somehow he didn't feel safe anymore.

**Chapter Eight**

They ran from corner to corner covered in dark garbage sacks they had found in an alley. The rain sloshed around there feet, and pounded on there faces. They had passed by a few people but no one gave a second glance. She looked ahead of Krys to see what awaited them in the next alley way. Her stomach dropped, it looked as if the color had stopped.. but not just the color the alley way itself. She knew she did not want to continue through it, but her mind told her the seriousness of the situation and the need to continue was too great. The darkness drew closer and closer…. Her heart was racing. It was within a few steps, Rainbow took a large breath of air in and as she stepped into it. First there was nothing and then it hit her like a ton of bricks on her chest. She was thrown flat onto her back, her head hit the pavement with such force a streak of light flew across her eyelids. Her mouth opened and screamed Krys' name… her voice piercing the air. She could no longer feel the rain on her face. The pressure was gaining on her chest. She felt herself being raised off the ground. A cold laugh filled her head… her spine tingled and her knees gave way…. She collapsed onto her hands and her knees, breathing deeply.

"You should go home little girl….. you don't know what you are doing…. I have already found him…. I already own him….. he no longer loves you…." The laughing filled her head again… splitting it into a larger pain than it was a moment ago. She felt her self raising again… her feet leaving the ground, her head rocked back as if it was on a hinge. She let out another cry louder than before, screaming for help, begging for it. She felt her body drop again, as if she had been thrown down. The last thing she knew was the rain quietly falling on her face.

Krys carried her in his arms…. his pace had slowed, his visibility blurred by the tears. He slowly made his way back to the meeting place. He had lead her right into it, it was his fault. By the time she had reappeared she was unconscious and bleeding badly. Blood. Blood didn't happen in Rainbowland. It had taken him a moment to realize what it was… and now he couldn't figure out why it was there.

He carefully lowered her to the ground in the corner of the alley way. He looked around to see if any of the others had arrived yet. He moved her hair out of her face, and placed her head on some soggy boxes.

"Rainbow?..." His voice was slow, shaky, and quiet. "Rainbow… please… don't fade you promised…" The tears silently moved down a trail onto his chin. He had the urge to shake her, force her to wake up. He ran a fore finger across her Belt, sending a trail of bright color glimmering after it.

Suddenly her chest heaved as she gulped in air. Krys' head whipped around, his hands flew to her shoulders.

"Rainbow…" He couldn't help but hope. Her voice was shallow, almost non existent, but Krys could tell that her mind was not behind it. "He's got him… he's killing him… let me go… no… touch…. Hurt… stop…. Krys…."

"Yes… Rainbow I'm here" Her eyes opened wide… the terror was in them, she was so frightened that it spread to Krys. "BRIAN!!" She screamed his name so loud the rain around them seemed effected by it.

Suddenly there were footsteps behind him.

**Chapter Nine**

The smoke slowly rose from the cigarette in his mouth, circled in front of his face and rose into the sky above him. The rain had begun to slow, but it was still the middle of the night and the sky was still an inky black. Brian stood with his back against a tree, facing the grungy motel across the street. He threw the cigarette to the ground and watched it smolder.

Immediately after Buddy, Canary, and Red had left his apartment the phone had rang. He had jumped at the sound. He had been afraid it would be the man, the man with the dark voice, the voice that sent shivers up his spine. He picked up the receiver slowly and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?" He tried to keep his voice steady and normal.

"I need your services," A voice replied, but it was normal not hard and cold, "Down at's the Motel.. might have some no pays… some hors you know. Room seven, I think there skippin'… Mess 'em up."

The phone clicked as the man hung up the phone. Brian chuckled inwardly to himself, how stupid to jump like that. Brian grabbed some gloves and a black trench coat before he walked out the door.

And, now he was here, standing in the cold watching the room. He had chosen the small clump of trees by the motel, they wouldn't see him there.

He lit another cigarette, and his mind swayed to when he was younger, when he had first met Rainbow Brite. Everything was fine then, they had there adventures, but nothing serious. He had first started worrying when the rainbows disappeared. He would watch the skies everyday, but never saw one. He knew something was wrong then. But now, the tone of the Kids voices scared him; there was something wrong. He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do. They were so adamant that he stay away.

Brian's mind was snapped back into reality when a twig snapped behind him. He didn't have time to think why someone was coming threw the clump of trees. He quickly lifted himself into the tree and perched himself on the limb. His eyes stayed looking on the ground, what he saw first almost shook him out of the tree. Patty o' Green was walking slowly threw the trees looking from side to side watching around her. She followed closely by Canary Yellow and Indigo who were also on lookout. Patty stopped and pulled a key out of her pocket, Brian saw momentarily a gleaming seven on it before she turned around. Her voice was shallow and he could barely make out what she said.

"…wait….. open…. Signal….carry…" She quickly moved away, running swiftly toward room number seven. She opened the door and tuned around. Canary immediately ran after her and disappeared into the room. Indigo turned around and signaled for someone to follow her. Suddenly out of the trees Buddy, Red, and Krys appeared carrying something heavy that was covered by Red Butlers cape. "I am loosing my grip I need to shift" Buddy moved his hand out from underneath the cape. Brian watched as he wiped something that looked very much like blood off his hand onto his shorts. While they were shifting the cape had fallen off of what they were carrying. Brian almost screamed as he saw Rainbow Brite hanging limply in there arms, her hair and face wet and muddy. His knuckles turned white as he dug his fingers into the tree. The three boys quickly moved the cape back over her and checked to see if any one saw. The group slowly moved forward guided by Indigo. They quickly moved across the brightly lit street and into the room, shutting the door behind them. Brian stayed perched in his tree until the fear filled his senses and his eyes started to burn. Then, he fell out of the tree.

**Chapter Ten**

Brian slammed the bottle back down onto the bar. He had effectively released his anger after tearing the pool hall apart, much to the distaste of John, and was now drowning himself slowly in a bottle of Amaretto having moved on from the Tequila. And, like all drunk and upset men he was no jabbering non-sense; although he wasn't speaking non-sense, it just sounded that way to John.

"I shoulda run after her John, bleeding… dead… but that Canary girl…. No maybe it was the Butler… no, no… it was definitely the Canary.. she said I gotta stay away…. That he mighta already found me… and then that… black…. John watcha think… about the blood… and the man….. THE BUTLER DID IT!!!!" And with that he collapsed into a bowl of peanuts on the bar, spiling them everywhere.

"Jesus Christ, Brian, I ain't never seen you get like this." Brian lifted his head up off of the table and set his chin on his hands.

"I love her you know, I always have, kind of odd to be saying that about someone that isn't human. From the second I met her, when she jumped off that horse, there was always something there. It wasn't until after she was gone I realized what that something was."

"Brian, I think you have had enough to drink. 'Isn't human'…… you're off your rocker!" Brian didn't fight as John took the bottle away from him and placed it under the bar. He just kept mumbling 'isn't human' under his breath for a long time.

"But what about the blood?? There was blood?? Do non human people bleed, John??"

"I ain't gonna know nothing about that."

"I have to know, I have to," He turned around and fell right off the stool. His legs began to walk , even though he wasn't standing. "I'll be back John, back with the alien!" John moved silently around the counter picked Brian up and carried him into a back room. He pushed Brian into the room, and locked him in.

"You got too many enemies to be walking the streets in that state, Brian. You can stay there 'till your all cool."

John walked away as he listened to the crashing in the storage room he locked Brian in. He chuckled inwardly to him self; for being such a brave, and dare he say noble boy, he sure could not hold his liquor.

**Chapter Eleven**

Indigo quietly removed the cloth from Rainbows head and replaced it with a new wet one. Although Rainbow hadn't yet returned to consciousness, she had begun to moan and talk to her self, the kids took that as a good sign. The night was almost over the rain had stopped and they could see stars. Although they sun wasn't up yet, they could already see the diminishing color on Earth. They first noticed it when they had situated Rainbow on the bed and went to the window; the trees across the way were all faded, like a photograph that sat too long in the sun. They all looked at it for a very long time, panic sweeping over them in waves. The thought of Horjik returning scared them. Only Krys could do anything, but his prism was useless with out the Rainbow.

"What are we going to do if she doesn't wake up?" Canary's voice was silent and timid, so unlike her.

"We shouldn't think about that…" Red moved away from the window as he spoke and went to the bathroom to fiddle with the knobs again.

Krys moved back over to Rainbows side and placed a hand against her check. 'Stupid girl,' he thought to himself 'I hated you once, but now I need you.'

"We need new clothes," Krys' voice broke the silence like a whip. "I want you all to go and find some, we can't wear these, we stick out too much."

"Ha!" Buddy interjected, "We need money to get clothes."

"No, I saw some in the alley, in bags. You can get those."

They didn't argue, they all knew that they couldn't wear there current clothes in the morning. They left silently out the door, disappearing into the night, leaving Krys and Rainbow alone. Krys continued to stroke Rainbows face looking at the scratches there.

At the beginning of color he met her; she was, ageless, noble. Her saw her in a mystical sense. But they both were created from nothing, created to be beautiful and create the beauty. They made the color together, stood together and made smoke into a magical beauty that all humans look at, not understanding. They watched as the rain was made, the moon. They did not rule over it, but they could help it along, give them nudges. Orin had shown them how, he had been there since the beginning. The world was beautiful, they made it that way, they kept it that way. But there were always people who strived to ruin that beauty. They banned them in the begging but they always came back. Rainbow always greeted every new adventure with excitement and commitment. He grew to like her, than he grew to love her. Than the earth lost its color. Horjik had come, for the first time. They did not understand his power. They went into the battle like normal, like they could banish him. It did not work that way. The final battle was on a hill, over looking the only town of humans. They fought and battled. Krys held Rainbow in his arms as she vanished back into nothing. He cried as she disappeared, as her screams filled his ears. On-X pulled him away before Horjik could get him. Krys took On-X and the Prism to Orin and left Orin to go to a place where his depression overtook him. Horjik had opened the door for The Shadow King who captured the color kids and imprisoned them, and slowly began to drain the color using Murky and Lurky as his drones. Krys watched from a far not wishing to do anything.

Finally she had come back and released the color kids, fulfilled the prophecy of the one to conquer the Shadow King. She was known as Wisp then. But before Krys had received word she returned, she had met a earthling named Brian, an earthling who could actually see her. When Krys saw her… she looked so different, he would never have known it was her if it wasn't for her eyes. She couldn't remember him. Krys hated her. Krys never told anyone how rainbow faded. And here she was wasting away in front of him again.

Krys took a deep breath, not sure if he should let his thoughts continue. His fingers continued to caress Rainbow's cheek. Then he bent down and kissed her.

**Chapter Twelve**

John opened the door and Brian walked out covered in cheese, lettuce and some sort of paste. Brian tried with all of his might to keep his dignity intact as he peeled some cheese off of his face. John chuckled silently as he handed Brian some clean clothes, and walked away.

The past fourteen hours were not fun for Brian. After had he slapped himself around the stock room in a drunken stupor, he had slipped into a fitful sleep. He dreamed about Rainbow… her body torn and bleeding, screams filled his ears. People walked past him, laughing. Shadows moved closer to him. And then there was the voice. The voice of the man he had never seen, dark and ominous. He had sat in darkness in the dream, rain slowly pouring down his face. He had looked frantically around him as the voice filled his ears.

"You cannot do anything anymore, she is gone. Her body is torn. I know you saw her. She will fade soon."

"What are you talking about?!?!"

"Ha! Oh my dear boy. She walked right into me. She cares for you… or should I say cared." His cold laughed filled the darkness around Brian. "You have no idea what you mean… to her… to me… to earth. You are the defining point. You are the life and the death. And now Rainbow Brite is dying because of you."

"NOOOO!!!" Brian's screams followed him awake and into an ear-splitting hang-over.

Brian splashed some water on his face, removing the last of the paste that had plastered itself to his face. He took out his key ring and unlocked a cabinet to his left. He removed several bottle of hair dye, and a bottle of pills. Brian downed a pill or two, and began putting his hair up into it's usual style. His mind could not stay on one subject the laugh kept filling his ears. The voice, he could only remember parts of the dream now. Parts of the conversation, it was draining from his pounding head.

The pills slowly started to take effect, he could not have a hang over, too many people wanted him dead for his mind to be fuzzy. John was right to lock him in the pantry, although he could never thank him for it.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the pool hall, a man was standing there with John. They both turned to look at him as he entered. Brian recognized the other man at once, although the man had never met him. He was the owner of the motel that Rainbow was at. "That him?" He gruffed. John nodded his head. The man walked toward him reaching for something behind him. Brian was quicker, he had the mans' chest to the barrel of his gun before the man could get whatever he was reaching for.

"Can I help you?" Brian's voice was sweet, like a receptionist helping a customer. But the motel owner didn't back down as easy as Brian had hoped.

"Those people I hired you to get rid of, to make pay. They are still there. I have no money!!"

"Well, they paid me you see. I just had some other pressing matter to attend to that I couldn't pay you. They paid for a month, and some extra to keep your sorry mouth quiet."

"Well, then why don't you remove that weapon from my chest?"

"That's where we have a problem sir. I don't appreciate you coming into my place of business and threatening me."

"I am sorry but you can understand where I am coming from."

"Hmmm, well I don't see it that way. I'll tell you what; I will let you off the hook this time. But if I see your ass in this hall one more time, I will blow you right off your body. And if those tenants stay there past a month you come to me for there rent, you don't bother them. And if I here one word out of them that you are bothering them in any way, your ass is gone." Brian held the gun steady as he reached into his pocket and took out some money he separated a few hundreds from the lump and threw it on the table. "Now, take your money and get your ugly face out of here." The man slowly backed away, grabbed the money from the table and booked his way out of the hall. Brian slowly lowered the gun and tucked it back into his pants.

He quickly moved behind the bar and removed a large metal briefcase from underneath it. He set it on top off the bar and opened it quickly surveyed the contents and shut it again.

"What the hell is going on Brian…" John's voice was timid and careful.

"What do you mean, John. Things like that happen all the time.."

"No, Brian, when you were asleep some people came in. First a boy with blue hair who asked for you by your first name, and then some guy."

"Blue hair… what did he say??"

"He said to tell you that they need you." Brian grabbed the case a began to quickly move toward the door.

"Brian, but the man, the man is what I am concerned about," Brian stopped in his tracks and turned slowly toward him.

"What man?"

"I dunno. Some guy came in asking for you, had this voice, man Brian it gave me chills. But he left a message said the Rainbows fading, you will die soon, and the real truth will be the one to do it." Brian placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"I was never here, and you would be better off you weren't either."

John stared after him as he walked out the door.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The kids returned with clothes to find Krys with his forehead pressed against Rainbow's. They placed the bags of clothes down and began separating them. Krys placed a wet cloth back onto Rainbow Brite's forehead and moved down onto the floor with the rest of them to sort through the clothes. They laughed occasionally at what they found, or words they did not understand. There moods had improved greatly, although the thought of Rainbow's health still weighed heavily on their minds.

They began to pick the clothes that they would wear, picking and choosing from colors and styles. The boys had found jeans that looked as though they might fit them, although Red Butler was upset he could not find a red pair. The girls had found pants and skirts and separated them among themselves. As they retreated into the bathroom to change Krys remained on the floor looking through the clothing. Patty turned around and saw him sitting there.

"Krys, aren't you coming with us?"

"Rainbow needs clothes too."

The kids returned to find Krys sitting next to Rainbow, straitening her belt under her new shirt. They slowly moved around the bed watching Krys as if it was a solemn ceremony. Patty felt another hot tear stream down her check. She reached up to wipe it away but her hand was captured by Buddy Blue. Buddy had grabbed her hand and moved it back down. He held tightly onto that hand and reached up to wipe it away as a tiny smile played around his lips. The silence remained there. No one really looking at each other.

"When do you think the motel manager will kick us out?" Indigo's quivering voice broke the tone of the room as everyone turned slowly to look at her. Indigo's head was pressed against her chest, her hands folded. Red Butler moved over to her and put his arm around her. Krys was the one that spoke first, quietly but determined, his eyes not leaving Rainbow's face.

"When he does, we will deal with it. But, for now we will steer clear of him and maybe get an extra night or two." Every one nodded while looking at each other, determination set on there faces.

They remained around the bed, locked in a war, fighting the temptation not to cry. No one really wanting to look at one another, no one really wanting to speak. Krys had taken many deep breaths as the words he needed to say floated around in his head, trying to take there true forms. As he inhaled again, the words strung together perfectly and they spilled out of him.

"We need to call for the others, we need help." Everyone's heads snapped up to look at him. There eyes wide at what he was implying. "I suppose that wasn't subtle enough…"

"How are we going to do that, we need the belt?" Canary Yellow moved toward him as she spoke.

"I know… that's the problem. But, war is coming and Rainbow and I couldn't conquer Horjik last time. We need to do something before it's too late."

Red and Buddy exchanged looks, this was the first they had ever heard him speak of that night. Buddy however, had come to a conclusion.

"I have already done something, Krys. Perhaps it was something I shouldn't have done." Krys removed his eyes from Rainbow to look at Buddy, a cross between anger and fear in his eyes. "I went to him again, to Brian, I found a business card at his home and I went there. I left a message. One that a normal person may not be able to decipher. I told him to come. He may not be able to do anything, but it was a chance." Krys looked away and his eyes fell back onto Rainbow. Brian. The one person that Rainbow Brite may possible care for more. He could not stop him coming there, they did need him.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Brian exploded onto the bright city street with his briefcase firmly clutched in his hands. He had one stop to make than he could go to Rainbow Brite. He could see her again, maybe even hold her. He moved quickly, not trying to attract any attention, but not loosing any time. The sidewalk was crowded and Brian was throttled around as he moved. Brian quickly darted into a large stone building away from the crowd of the street.

He stood in the middle of the large foyer allowing his eyes to adjust to the new light. He moved toward a velvet rope in front of a staircase. He nodded to the security guard as he removed the rope so Brian could walk down the stairs. As soon as Brian had turned the first corner of the stair case he took off into a run, almost sliding down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom he was facing a large window with a door to one side. He moved over to the door, placed his thumb against the plate and watched the door swing open. Brian had now moved into a large room with vaults up and down the wall. He moved down the isle until he faced vault number 21820. Once again he placed his thumb against the plate, and then imputed the code into the pad next to the plate – 1814223.

The door swung open, Brian stood looking at it. He had put it in there after it stopped working. He didn't want to loose it, he didn't want anyone else to know his secret. He slowly reached into the vault and removed a key.

He let it lay in his hands for a while, it had been so long since he had seen it. He closed his fist around it and held it to his chest for a moment. The temptation to see if it worked again was strong, but there was stronger feeling… a feeling of desire. He needed to see Rainbow, and he didn't need his key to do that. He placed the key in his pocket and quickly walked out of the room, leaving his vault open.

Brian stood once again in the wooded area outside the motel. His hands in fists, his jaw clenched, his throat hot and dry. She was just beyond that door. He had no way of knowing if she was better or not. He took a step forward. He had not seen her in so long, he took a step back. Her face had been imprinted in his dreams for so long. He walked quickly across the way and stood in front of the door. He couldn't get that picture out of his mind… the blood, her limp body. He raised his hand to knock on the door. He needed her, and he hoped that she needed him. He leaned against the door in distress…. and collapsed into the room.

**Chapter Fifteen**

First Brian heard screaming and lots of feet moving around very fast. He slowly started getting to his feet as the door slammed and locked behind him.

"It's alright it's just Brian." The voice spoke very fast. Brain stood up and straightened his jacket as he surveyed the room. All of the children stood around him wide eyed and scared. Some of them had obviously been crying recently. He clenched his briefcase tighter.

"Ummm…. Sorry… hello…"

"I haven't seen you in so long.." Patty slowly moved to him and embraced him, Brian could feel her body shake. Brian looked up and saw Rainbow in the bed, wearing old dirty clothes. Krys was laying over her, his hair was a mess.

"Krys??" Brian walked away from Patty's embrace, moving toward the bed. The Kid's moved out of the way to give him space. Krys turned his head toward the wall, drying his eyes, before he turned to look at him.

"Hello, Brian." Krys seemed almost afraid to leave her side as he stood to greet Brian. Brian moved past him swiftly and kneeled down next to her. He took her hand in his. He had decided it was best to pretend that he hadn't seen her. "W-w-what's wrong with her?"

"She was attacked," Krys' voice had regained a lot of strength behind it. "This may mean nothing to you, but Horjik has returned."

"Horjik? Is he anything like Murky and Lurky?"

"Oh no, much worse." Rainbow moaned and her head flopped over, every one turned to her, holding there breathes in hope. It was Krys' voice that broke the silence. "We need help, Brian. You must help us fight Horjik."

"Fight?? But you have never fought before. At least not dangerously. You make this sound like it is a life or death mission…" Everyone in the room exchanged dangerous glances, Brian's heart plummeted. "It isn't is it?"

Krys moved toward Brian solemnly, "It is life or death, Rainbow's life already hangs in that balance. Horjik power is too great Brian, we tremble in fear of it."

"Who is this Horjik, why do you fear him, you don't fear anyone."

"Horjik lives in shadow and speaks through darkness. He removes the color from any object, but along with color he steals the essence of it. He can turn lakes into stone and trees into dust. He has the power to make your planet disappear. He rarely takes his true form, preferring to speak through darkness."

Brian sat down suddenly, as if his knees gave way, landing on the bed next to Rainbow. Her body was jostled around a bit as he sat. When Brian spoke his voice was hollow.

"I think I have heard him, first in the alley way when I was looking for you after I saw the rainbow. Then in my home right before you three came to see me. I heard his voice in a dream I had last night. And John has seen him, he came to the pool hall."

"How can you be sure it was him Brian?"

"I will never forget that voice, as though he had never used it before. But deep; and hollow. Enough to send shivers up your spine."

They all looked at each other, unsure if it really could be him. Buddy opened his mouth first but nothing came out. Everyone looked at him. Finally he seemed to find his feet. "What did he say?"

"I don't remember what he said every time, but I do know what he said to John. He said the Rainbows fading, that I will die soon, and the real truth will be the one to do it." Everyone paused, unsure of what to say.

"We have to get the others, we cannot do this on our own." Krys' voice was so loud and certain that Patty jumped when he began to talk.

"We cannot get to them Krys, they remain in Rainbowland. We cannot go with out the belt, and Rainbow is still… she is… still…" Red Butlers voice faded as he finished his sentence. Krys' certainty faded with it as he hung his head in desperation. Brian suddenly stood up and quickly walked toward the door, Canary's head snapped around, following him. "You are not leaving Brian, you can't leave!!" Brian turned around to face her pulled the key out of his pocket and held it in his fist.

"It hasn't worked in years, and now when we need it most, I pray that it does." He unclenched his fist to reveal the key, the kid's around him stared in surprise. Brian risked a small smile. Brian whipped around placed the key in the key-hole, and turned the door knob.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shy Violet sat in the corner reading a book, her knees pressed up to her chin, her nose buried deep within the pages. LaLa Orange sat on the window seat on the opposite side of the room, humming quietly, watching through partially closed eyes as the sun danced around the mountains.

The mood in Rainbowland had been tense since the others had left for earth. Orin could be seen walking and talking with various residents. The sprites had been running around conducting errands for the old sprite. They had no way of knowing what was going on down there, if everything was going alright or not. And, the fact that they had not returned, was both good and bad news.

LaLa exhaled heavily, hoping to catch Shy Violets attention. Her eyes moved to one side underneath her eyelids, as if hoping to sneak a peak of her. When Violet made no move to respond, LaLa smiled slightly and breathed heavily again. LaLa heard Violets book close and her smile widened. She didn't wait for Violet to reply before starting her conversation.

"Do you think they are alright?"

"By 'they' do you mean all of them or just one in particular?" Violet moved to sit next to her friend as she spoke.

"Would it be so bad if it was one in particular?" Violet laughed slightly at the guilty look on LaLa's face.

"Maybe not. But you have to also worry about the others…"

"Oh! I do….. I just worry about him more than the others." LaLa turned her head away from the mountains to look at Violet, a smile spread across her face as she looked at her. "Is that bad?" Violet flew off of the seat laughing hysterically. LaLa's smile faded quickly as she sat up looking at her. "What?!?! What is so funny??" Violet stopped laughing plopped down onto the window seat and put her head against her chest, her cheeks coloring slightly in embarrassment. "Oh! Now I will never get a straight answer out of you!" LaLa giggled slightly as she turned back to the mountains. Her eyes narrowed slightly as something off in the distance caught her eye. "Violet, do you see that?" Violet turned her head slightly to look in the direction LaLa was pointed her cheeks still red in embarrassment.

"It looks like a sprite, LaLa…. But… it's running."

"And, it looks like it is blue." They watched for a moment as the little blue sprite continued to run toward them. It's motions were spastic, it seemed to be yelling something. When it had moved close enough they could hear what it was saying they slowly stood up. It words were just as spastic, and matched it movements. Although they could not hear all that the sprite was saying, they caught the basics, and took off for the Color Castle.

When they arrived at the castle they moved immediately for the great room within. The excitement building in there stomachs. But when they opened the door, they found only Krys and a strange boy they did not recognize. LaLa swung her head around looking for Red Butler. Orin's voice broke through the silence of the hall.

"Ah, LaLa Orange, Shy Violet welcome. Please move forward." The two girls did so cautiously eyeing the boy, wondering why he was in Rainbowland. "Ah, of course, children, you remember Brian." Dawning appeared on the girls face, they looked him up and down, obviously in awe of his current appearance.

"Orin," Shy Violet began timidly, "where are the others why haven't they returned?"

"I am afraid, that Krys and Brian do not bring happy news. In fact they would not even be here if Brian did hot still hold the key in his possession." All around him stood in silence listening to the old sprite respectfully. "It appears that Rainbow Brite has already encountered Horjik and has suffered injuries that she has not recovered from. Horjik has also found Brian had has threatened to use him to his advantage. Girls, you must return to earth with Krys and Brian, they will need you before to long." The girls nodded in understanding, but it was Krys who spoke.

"And what about Rainbow, Orin, what shall we do about her? How can we help her?"

"I am afraid there is not much, she will awake in her own time. However, having all of the colors around her may help to bring her back. You must return immediately, I trust your door is still open?"

"Yes, it is." Orin nodded to Brian and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the four of them alone in the large hall. Slowly they began to walk together out of the hall, and into the world that lay beyond the door.

**Chapter Seventeen**

John walked down the dark alley way clutching a bag of groceries to his side, his feet dragging through the puddles. The sun was setting and the alley was becoming darker. John quickened his pace, he had walked this alley many times – light or dark – but today, the darkness seemed darker than usual. It was odd of him to react this way. Earlier he had opened the storage room door, just staring into the darkness of the room scared him. His hand had been raised to find the string to turn on the light. But he could not bring himself to reach his hand into the darkness let alone stay inside.

John looked around him nervously, looking for another alley to lead back to the main road but he could not find any. The walls seemed to have moved together, shutting him into the slowing darkening alleyway. Suddenly John heard a footstep behind him. A single footstep into a puddle. He whipped around quickly, only to stare into darkness.

"Anyone there?" His voice remained strong even though fear had collected in the base of his throat. He heard the sound again, this time in front of him. He moved slowing toward it, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He shook his head determined that it his old mind was playing tricks on him. He turned around to continue on his way, what he saw startle him.

A few feet in front of him, it looked as though they alley way had stopped. The darkness was so consuming. He took a step forward peering into it, hoping to catch a glimpse of any sort of light source. A pit in the bottom of his stomach suddenly developed. He knew he could not go in there. John turned around having made up his mind to go the other direction. As he turned is head away from the blackness toward the other end of the alley his eyes widened in fear, and the groceries fell from his arms.

He was surrounded by blackness. Surrounded by nothing. He new he had to get away from it. His heart was screaming as he inhaled deeply and ran into it.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The door clicked closed behind them. LaLa ran into the arms of Red Butler who had wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. Canary's face exploded into a huge smile. Brian moved to his briefcase that he had stored in a corner and sat down, sorting through the contents making sure everything was there. Krys moved immediately to Rainbow, his eyes tearing up again. He kissed her hand than moved away, sitting on the floor in front of the bed, slowly everyone followed him. They all sat there, in a circle, taking quietly, creating plans, explaining the new happenings.

"But how can we beat Horjik with out Rainbow?" Canary pleaded to Krys.

"That is what we need to figure out, Canary, without the Rainbow my prism is useless against him."

"But now we have all of the colors of the rainbow together. There must be something." Buddy Blue looked around as he said it, almost waiting for someone to come up with the perfect answer.

"We do have Brian…." Shy Violet whispered into the conversation.

"Yes, Violet, we do. But Brian must find his own way of fighting. He may not be able to fight with us. But we can all fight together."

"I have my own way, Krys. And I will fight side by side with you."  
"Thank you"

"Together we make a strong weapon, we just have to harness it. Please, children, place a crystal in front of you…. I had hope it may not have come to this, but we have no other choice." All of the Kids inhaled sharply and looked around. Canary stood up straight and reached into her pouch. Patty smiled at Buddy as he removed a crystal from his sock. "Disgusting," she mouthed as a tear poured down her cheek. One by one all of the Color kids placed a color crystal in front of them, dreading what may happen. All of the crystals were down, except one. Every one turned to Shy Violet.

"Violet, I do not expect this to be the end. But, if we wish to win, this must be done."

"I cannot, Krys, it is no longer needed."

"What? Violet… why not?"

"Because, Rainbow's conscious."

No one had really believed her when she said it, but slowly they turned to where Rainbow Brite lay. There she was, leaning against the pillow, her eyes partially opened - a smile across her lips. They all jumped up at once and rushed to the bed, surrounding her. Krys was right by her side. "Can you sit up."

"I believe so..." her voice was slow and weak. Krys grasped her hand and put and arm around her shoulder, slowly helping her to sit. She closed her eyes when she reached an upright position, letting her head regain its solidity. Krys smiled radiantly at her, she slowly smiled back. Her eyes began to float around the room, stopping on each face for a moment as there smiles welcomed her back. When her eyes stopped on Brian, she curiously looked at him, not sure who he was or why he was there. A tiny voice rang in her ear as she looked at him. "Rainbow…. It's Brian." Her eyes became very wide and her mouth dropped in disbelief. All she could do was mouth his name as the disbelief swept over her. Brian nodded slightly, giving his own recognition to her. Brian slowly moved over to her, Krys reluctantly moved out of his way. Brian kneeled down next to her and took her into his arms, no words were exchanged between them. Brian had so many questions he wished to ask her but merely having her there was enough for the moment. They stayed there, lost in there own pleasure of finally seeing each other again.

Then, the door bell rang

**Chapter Nineteen**

They had all jumped as the bell broke the silence. Then the tenseness came. "Could it be the Motel manager…" Patty whispered.

"No, I paid him a few days ago." Everyone looked at Brian as he said that, confused. Brian began to walk toward the door, he slowly removed the weapon from his pants and cocked it. He reached his hand out and grasped the door knob. Everyone in the room held there breath as he turned that knob. With one motion Brian flung the door open and placed his gun in front him, aiming at nothing. Brian looked right.. he looked left, then out of habit he looked down.

Laying on the stoop was what looked like a large slab of concrete. Brian looked around on more time before bending down and picking it up. He brought it in side and closed the door. He turned around to face them, there faces eagerly watching them. Their courage seemed to have returned with Rainbow's awakening. Brian carefully placed the tablet on the bed. Everyone looked at for a moment, than they turned it over.

On the other side it looked like the concrete had a design etched into it. They all looked at it as the design slowly took a shape.

"That looks like me…." Rainbow breathed out astonished.

"It is. It is one of my drawings. This is the one that hangs in the kitchen." Brian's eyes didn't leave the stone as he said it. Afraid of what people might say if he looked at them.

"Rainbow, It looks like it's been changed…."

"Yes, Krys, it does. Brian is this a copy of your portrait or do you think it is the original.

"Well, no one sees my work. So, I would say it's the original."

"Than only time will tell." All of the Color Kids stood around the portrait staring at it. Brian was unsure what he was looking for, but waited patiently with the rest of them.

After a moment the reasoning became clear. The portrait was gradually becoming darker. It had changed from a light grey now to a dark grey. And it was continuing to get darker. There eyes were all positioned onto the tablet watching. Slowly the tablet faded to black and then it appeared to have disappeared into nothing. But it didn't simply just disappear, the black was still there. But the tablet, the bed, it was just nothing. Slowly the black lowered through the bed and disappeared. Then there was nothing, the bed had returned to the way it was. All of there eyes were glued to the spot. Rainbow's voice broke the silence, strong and confident.

"It has begun, he knows I am awake, he knows where we are. There is nothing left to do but fight. And hope that we win."

They had all changed back into there original clothing. Brian was sitting in a corner watching them all, his chin in his hands. He had missed them all, Rainbow the most, but he had never expected his reunion to come at such a hard and trying time. He stood up slowly and walked to where they had gathered. Blending into there group.

"How will we find him Rainbow?"

"I suppose Buddy, that the portrait came from Brian's apartment so that is where we will begin."

"We must travel quickly and safely. Brian will lead us, but he should not walk alone."

"Krys is right, Canary Yellow, Buddy Blue, Red Butler. You must stick with him. Every one will follow behind." All of the Color Kids nodded in agreement as Krys and Rainbow Brite gave them directions. They all moved slwly toward the door to the motel room. Krys slowly opened the door. Krys froze automatically. Every one slowly came into recognition at what caused Krys to freeze.

Outside the door everything appeared as it normally should the tree's were there, the flowers the street. But the color had been drained out of them. It looked as though a picture had been taken in grey scale and someone had tried to put the color back in. Tried, but failed. The color was still there, but barely. The people walking around seemed not to notice.

Rainbow Breathed heavily, "We cannot waste any more time. Every thing is worse, we have to hurry."

They all left the apartment quickly, shutting the door behind them, disappearing into the night.

**Chapter Twenty**

The trip over was completely uneventful. And now they all stood in front of the door. The dark grey door. They stood staring into it, not wanting to move forward, but not daring to leave. The door creaked slightly, they knew what was behind the door, why the door was grey. The mood was tense, the fear hung around their heads like a fog. Brian stood closest to the door, breathing heavily. Rainbow Brite and Krys stood right behind him, with the rest of the Color Kids standing behind them.

Brian slowly moved his hand up and assiduously placed his hand on the knob.

"It's cold, like ice." Rainbow and Krys exchanged dark looks behind him. The group seemed to hold their breaths as he slowly turned the knob. There was a click as the knob finished it's turn. Before anyone was prepared for it, the door swung open with Brian still connected to it. Brian voice rang out in a mixture of surprise and fear as the opening door whipped him out of sight. Rainbow yelled and ran after him, entering the room, the rest of the group right behind her. When Brian came into sight he had hit the other side of the wall with such force that some of the dry wall had showered the area around him. He now lay in a heap on the ground moaning slightly. Canary Yellow and Buddy Blue ran up to him attempting to help him to his feet.

Rainbow Brite stood in the middle of the room, her eyes now looking at the same pictures that Red, Canary, and Buddy had seen earlier. Her eyes almost tearing up as she looked at them. She could see the emotion that Brian had put into every painting. He never forgot her. She thought he had, after he had stopped visiting Rainbowland. But now, as she looked at the pictures she knew it wasn't true. Her mouth went dry as she understood what the portraits mean. Brian loved her. She turned around to face him, leaning on Canary and Buddy. He forced a weak smile. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I didn't want anyone to see these, especially you."

"I am glad I got to see them."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am glad I know now."

Krys stood with Red watching this exchange, the anger building in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to run up and pull Rainbow away from Brian. Keep Brian and his portraits away from her. He swallowed his pain, his anger, his pride and left his expression blank. He didn't want anyone to know his true feeling, and he had already been careless while Rainbow was unconscious. So; he continued to look on, slowly dieing inside.

Rainbow laughed her little girlish laugh and smiled radiantly at Brian. She slowly moved toward him, preparing to do something she had never done before. She moved closer and closer to him. Krys could not hold it inside anymore. He opened his mouth, pleading to scream allowed. A rush of wind flew through them all as the door swung back into its frame with a bang. Jerking them all back into the reality of where they were and the trap they had just walked into.

Patty ran to the door and tugged on it hopelessly. The door did not so much as even give. She turned around flattening her back against it shaking her head to the rest of them. They all began to look around the room, looking for him, looking for a way out. The desperation slowly building inside each of them. Brian was now only leaning on Buddy, as he slowly regained feeling in his legs. LaLa's eyes slowly flowed around the room, slowly her breathing shallowed and her eyes widened. All eyes went to her as her breathing started to get more and more panicked. Her mouth slowly formed the words 'the color' but only air escaped. Instinctively the groups' eyes moved around the room. Hands flew to mouths and panic struck them as the saw what LaLa saw, but they all had missed.

The color was slowly draining from the room. It was spreading toward them. The pictures on the walls were fading, the color slowly being sucked out of them. The wall paper, already grey and faded, seemed to be loosing what little color it had. Before there eyes, the wall on the far side of room turned black. It turned into nothing.

Suddenly a deep laugh filled the room.

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The group shot into action their eyes glued to the blackness before them. Brian seemed to instantly find his feet as they all began to shuffle into a crude formation. Rainbow and Krys stood together seemingly shielding the others from the darkness. Canary, Buddy and Red stood huddled around Brian; LaLa, Patty, Indigo and Shy Violet stood between Rainbow and Brian.

There they stood watching the darkness, allowing the dark laugh to fill the air around them. The laugh began to grow, louder and darker. It began to ring in there ears, the hollowness of it resonating every space in the room. Before there eyes a shape began to form, a silhouette of a form no one wanted to see. The room continued to darken as the form continued to solidify before them. Then it began to take a shape. It had begun to take the shape of a person, tall and long. But things about it seemed almost out of place, as if the form was unsure of what it should look like. The lines began to define themselves as the laugh continued, the person was moving toward them.

Suddenly the shape was visible, tall and pale as if no color had ever touched it. The figure was wearing a long black coat over it's boney shoulders, his bald head speckled and elongated. His slender hands rested on a cane placed in front of him, although he was leaning on the cane it was not supporting his weight.

Brian looked at all the kids in front of him, there faces set, although fear was seeping through there eyes, their jaws were clenched in determination.

Suddenly the laugh stopped, replaced by that deep voice that Brain had heard all to often in the past few days.

"Ah the color kids, at last we meet. And Krys…. so _lovely_ to see you again." Krys tightened his stance as his name was spoken, determined not to respond.

"Not going to say hello to your old friend?" A smile spread across his face as his white eyes rested on Rainbow Brite, his teeth were small and yellow and gleamed as his lips spread into a nefarious smile. "Nice to see you are feeling a better, little girl. AHHH!!" Joy split his face open as he slowly took a step toward Rainbow Brite. The pale colorless eyes cut into Rainbow's soul, the lonesome sadness overwhelming her. She felt as is if the color was draining out of her slowly. He slowly started to move away, his gaze moving over to Krys.

"It was the eyes; wasn't it? Now that I see her, she looks very different, except for those eyes. Don't you agree?" The silence moved through there bones as Krys locked eyes with him, "Now, don't be scared you can answer. But of course I do not expect you to. I bet it was quite a shock, when she came back. She must have hated you, after you ran away like you did. Weren't you mad at him Ms. Brite?" His head whipped around to lock eyes with Rainbow, the gaze cutting through her like a knife. Rainbow did not pull her eyes away from him as she spoke.

"Krys, what is he talking about?" Krys slowly shook his head, his mouth mechanically opening trying desperately to find words. Horjik's eyes lit up with pleasure at the response.

"Sooo, you don't know. I assume the memories of your past life didn't transfer along with those pretty little eyes of yours. And of course your dear Krys would not tell you how you faded the first time." The silence rippled around the room, the only one present who knew what happened was Krys, whose mouth was still mechanically moving in shock.

"I will never forget, you blubbering like a baby, holding her in your arms. '_Oh Rainbow, don't leave me here alone! Oh, you cannot do this!' Blah blah blah blah _**BLAH!!! **Than you just ran away! You did not even defeat me last time, I was weak... so I left on my own… but now I am back… and stronger than ever!!"

Brian stood at the back, watching over the scene as it unfolded. His chest heaved as he tried to get air into his lungs. He knew this was going to long, they had to act. He did not know how they were planning on fighting, but the anger was swelling up in side him. He instinctively pulled out his gun and without aiming fired a single shot to where the man was standing. The noise echoed through the room. They all looked around wondering what had happened. Brian charged through the kids toward were the man last stood. When he got there, Horjik was no longer there. The color kids gathered around him, curious as to what had just happened and where Horjik had gone.

Suddenly the laugh filled the room once more. Heads whipped in all directions as they tried to find where he now was, and what was going to do now.

Brian did not wait until the laugh explained it's whereabouts, he quickly moved back toward where his case sat. He landed next to it and whipped it open. Inside the case was an assortment of brightly colored cording moving to and from different objects in side.

"Is that a bomb?!" Violets voice wavered as she realized what it was. The kids had gathered around him and where looking from one to the other mostly not understanding what a 'bomb' was.

"Yes," Brian panted as he fiddled with some switches. "And, we have about 45 seconds…"

"Untill what??" Patty asked, her eyes wide.

"Untill…. Ummm…. Boom…" Violet answered quietly.

Indigo ran to the door and flung it open, surprised that it had actually swung out of the frame. With out speaking they all ran out of the room and toward the street below.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The group exploded onto the dull grey street breathing heavily. Krys and Rainbow looked around for a moment and then took off down a small alley-way straight across from them.

They all continued to run not daring to look behind them, not wanting their minds to go back to that little room. Their feet mechanically pounded the pavement slowly moving toward the motel room. Small puffs of white breath flowed out of them as they continued along, pounding on the road, splashing through the puddles.

Behind them they heard a large explosion; the brick around them in the alley way grew bright. No one turned around, no really wanted to see what had happened.

Brian ran along with them watching the group in front of him. Although he was in very good physical condition he felt his body giving out. It was harder to take in an appropriate amount of breath. As he inhaled, it felt as though he was swallowing ice water. His feet could no longer keep up with those in front of him. Brian watched in vain as the group was moving farther and farther away. Finally his feet stopped moving and he doubled over breathing heavily, he tried to call out, stop them from running, but all that came out was struggled wheezing. Brian stayed doubled over, trying desperately to regain his strength.

"Brian."

Brian jumped and aimed toward were the voice had come from. Tears were streaming down his face, and his body shook as he used all his strength to keep the gun steady and himself propped up on the wall behind him. His eyes grew wide as he saw who had spoke his name.

John stood in front of him looking at him, unfazed by the weapon pointing him in the face. "Brian," he continued, "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in ages." Brian slowly slid down the wall onto the ground the gun lying limply beside him. "Geez, man, you look like you have been through hell and back."

Brian looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and wet. A tiny smile played around the corners of his mouth, it slowly started to expand. Brian began to laugh, a laugh of despair and confusion. Slowly the laugh faded.

"You have no idea, John, no idea." John moved to him quickly and helped him up off the ground, placing one of his arms around his shoulders.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the hall." John slowly started to move, half dragging half carrying Brian.

"I need to go over to the Motel, John. I can do it on my own." Brain tried to get away from John and walk on his own but only managed to collapse to the ground in a puddle. He sighed deeply. "I do not know what is wrong with me, all my strength is gone, this never happens to me!"

"It's because of the darkness, you walked right into it, I am surprised you did not see it." Brian looked up at John, confusion and fear apparent on his face.

"What did you say?"

"The darkness, Brian, darkness. Otherwise known as desolation, dejection, despair. Or Shadow… you walked right into the shadow."

Brian looked up at him wondering if the man in front of him really was who he appeared to be. Brian opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"It is me, don't worry, ask me anything I will give you the right answer. You see Brian I walked into the darkness too and now I am here, and you are here."

Brian did not want to accept what he was hearing; he frantically looked around for his gun, now abandoned. But all he saw was darkness; it was around him… slowly seeping into him. The determination set on his face, he used all of his strength to get to his feet. He began to stand but was pushed back by an invisible force against his chest. His breath was sucked out of him; he inhaled many times not getting anything. Suddenly the pressure was released and oxygen rushed into his chest.

John stared down at him a long smile stretched across his face. All around them the laugh that was only too familiar by now began to sound. John joined in, staring down at Brian, his laugh echoing in Brian's ear.

He knew it was too late. He knew there was no chance, they had moved to far away.

But he still did it; he opened his mouth and screamed.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Rainbow sat on the step in front of the hotel room, her knees to her chin, starring at the ground. They had looked everywhere for Brian. They had retraced their steps as far as they dared to go; Buddy had led them to the pool hall, but when they arrived they found nothing, not even the man Buddy had spoken to when he first went.

Rainbow ground the toe of her boot into the dirt, trying desperately to fight back the burning sensation in her cheeks. The door opened behind her and she heard foot steps but she did not turn around, her eyes were glued to the ground. Krys' shoes appeared next to hers as he sat down. They sat in silence for a very long time, tears silently moving down Rainbow's cheeks as her toe dug a continually deeper hole. Krys would sigh occasionally, but it was hollow.

"The last time…" His voice was soft Rainbow barely heard him but she still jumped at the break in the silence. "It was on a hill, the sky was swirled with purple light – it was the last of the color. Every thing around us was grey, the village at the base of the hill held the last of the humans. We had stopped Horjik before he had reached them." Krys shifted his feet slightly unsure if he should continue but surprised by the momentum of his words.

"You looked different then. Your hair was the color of lily's - stark white, it formed perfect ringlets every where. You always wore it down saying that the curls could capture more color." A smiled sneaked onto Krys' face when he said it, the memory flooding back to him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his hands, visions of the past flooding back to him.

"You had a red star on your forehead. But your eyes, oh Rainbow your eyes look exactly like they do now. Every time I look at you I see the same girl looking back, only the memories are gone. I wish you could remember how I cared for you. I wish… I wish... you could remember…."

He let it hang, un-sure of what her reaction might be if he said it, said what they shared. He decided against it and moved on.

"You faded in my arms Rainbow. You died while I was holding you."

Rainbow jerked up at what she heard and turned to Krys, her eyes wet with tears.

"I…. I…." She couldn't bring her self to say more, the shock at what Krys was saying was so sharp.

"Horjik had grabbed you, he was trying to the suck the color out of you, but your color was too strong for him and he had to let you go. I grabbed you as you fell, I held you in my arms as you faded, turning back into smoke and light. Your screams from the pain filed my ears for years after wards. I couldn't save you. what was worse I couldn't conquer Horjik, I ran… like a coward."

"You are not a coward"

"I RAN LIKE A COWARD!!" The night air weighed heavy on them as Rainbow stared at him, watching his pain, the regret filling him. She gently reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder.

"You are not a coward."

"I couldn't save you; I couldn't save that planet… I… I couldn't save myself."

"Then let's conquer him this time, together you and I, I won't fade… you won't fade. We will beat him."

There eyes met for a long time, Rainbow holding his shoulder – comforting him. Krys' mind swirled around. He wanted to say so much to her, to reach out and kiss her, with her awake. He was building the courage. Rainbows eyes were pleading for an answer to her question. Krys' mouth opened not sure of what to say or how to say it.

A noise from the trees across the road snapped Rainbow's head away from Krys' gaze. Rainbow stood up slowly her hands writhing together, not sure if she should dare let her mind ignite that spark of hope she so desperately wanted.

The sound of rustling leaves encircled around them, Krys looked intently toward the trees, hoping it to just be the wind.

There eyes were glued to the thick forestry area across from them. Suddenly a man pushed through the thick brush, stumbling slightly as he emerged. His movements were sporadic; he kept shaking his hands as if trying to remove some invisible water. His mouth moved as if was talking to himself, but they could hear no sound. He suddenly turned and saw Rainbow and Krys standing there looking at him.

He then screamed and lunged at them.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Rainbow was flat on her back, covering her face with her forearms to fend of the viscous blows. Krys tackled the man, grabbing him around the waist. They landed hard on the cement patio, and began to roll. Krys desperately trying to restrain him, as the man continuingly sounded his resounding battle call.

The motel room door opened revealing the faces of the color kids. After quickly surveying the scene they spilled out of the room, attempting to pry the battling men apart.

Rainbow sat up slowly, wiping a red trickle away from her lip. She watched as the Color Kids restrained the man, holding his arms behind his back. Krys moved over to her, worry evident on his face. He carefully used the cuff of his sleeve to wipe away the blood on Rainbows chin.

"You are the man from the pool hall!"

Heads whipped around to face Buddy, as he stared open mouthed at the restrained man. "You're the man that works with Brian."

Every one stared to look at the man, although they had not seen him, they trusted Buddy. John nervously looked around at everyone, false recognition dawning on his face.

"You are the ones…. That Brian… was helping…."

Krys looked up to Rainbow, who had stood up.

"Yes, that was us… what do you want with us?"

"Things have been happening….. strange things…. That's why I attacked… you don't look normal… I am sorry… I hope Brian will forgive me…"

"What about Brian, do you know something?" Rainbows voice was suddenly excited the twinge of hope ignited.

"I saw… he was… a moment ago…"

Rainbow took a step toward him, the excitement and hope almost too much, "Where was he?? Where did you see him??"

"I need to take you to him, he asked for you."



John led the way through the woods across the way from the motel, still partially restrained by Krys. They dodged in between trees, zigzagging along.

The twelve of them moving as quickly as they could. John continued to move never stopping, a glazed look on his face. He never second guessed his movement until he simply stopped dead in his tracks. There was a scuffle as many of the kids ran into each other.

John looked around for a moment, trying to find his bearings.

"That's a nice belt you have there." Rainbow backed away a little bit at Johns comment, covering her belt slightly with her hand.

"Umm… yes… thank you." John moved closer to her bending down toward the belt.

"Would you mind if I take it off and look at it?" Rainbow backed away another step, the tone of his voice scared her. Krys suddenly stepped between them, gently placing Rainbow behind him.

"We would all mind, now if you could just lead us to wear Brian is."

John slowly lifted his hand his eyes glued to Krys, a scowl creeping into his face. They all followed his finger, which was pointing straight into a thick clump of trees.

"He is in there?"

"Yes, just through there I am sure of it."

"Then let's go in."

"I hope you find him," John sighed. Krys moved behind him and restrained him again.

"Not so fast, you have brought us this far, and if he is not on the other side of these trees we will need your help to find him."

"Fine," John stood up straight after a moment and began to walk toward the trees. The group followed him, pushing there way through the tight clump of trees. Branches scratched them and many of them tripped on logs, finally the emerged.

They had stepped into a large clearing, the sun shone down on them. They took a moment to organize themselves, and then a hideous laugh jerked them around.

Horjik stood at the other end of the clearing, staring at them. They all looked around at each other terrified.

"Wonderful, John. You have done exactly as I wished you to do. Although, I wish you could have gotten your hand on that lovely belt of hers. But either way… absolutely wonderful."

Horjik moved toward them, the pleasure set in his face. John bowed low to Horjik, his job done and ran off into the trees. Rainbow and Krys stood together in front of the group.

The final battle had begun.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Where is Brian! What have you done to him?"

Horjik bowed to them and backed off to the side. Directly behind where Horjik just stood was Brian. His feet were dangling three feet off the ground, his wrists strung together with heavy rope, hanging him from the tree. Streams of thick red fluid flowed down his arms from beneath the tight rope. His head hung limply between arms, his shaggy brown hair was matted onto the top of his head made stiff by mud and blood, twigs sticking out at odd directions. His eyes were covered by a dirty blindfold, what you could see of his face appeared to be bruised and swollen. His mouth hung down loosely as if in exhaustion or death.

Rainbow's eyes immediately began to burn, the need to cry creeping back into her. Her hand flew to her mouth, fighting the temptation cover her face and blur out the vision in front of her, but her wide eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

Horjik's deep laugh began to flow through the group. He slowly moved to Brian, his laugh echoing through everyone's ears. Horjik lifted a finger and touched his cheek.

"Beautiful isn't he? So pained, so…. So… dead"

Rainbow and many of the color kids audibly gasped. Horjik turned his head slightly to face them, a broad slimy grin spread across his face.

"Or not quite." Horjik's hand moved fast colliding with Brian's stomach with a sickening thud. Brian moaned slightly as he slowly spun in the air, the ropes digging further into his skin.

"Now, Rainbow, the end has begun," Horjik raised his hand and a stream of dark smoke flew toward Rainbow Brite, it hit her square in the chest sending her flying. Her back made a large arch high over the group, sending her beyond the thick stand of trees.

Red Butler and Indigo ran to where she flew their feet pumping quickly to retrieve her. As they reached the thick trees Rainbow Brite burst through them. Horjik laughed briefly behind them, watching as Rainbow appeared.

"Come little Rainbow, it's time to play now."

Rainbow's mind was swimming. She had finally seen Brian – seen his pain, and she was fast approaching the cause of that pain. The promise she had made to Krys, was forgotten. The hope she had given Krys, was forgotten. All she could think of now was taking the pain away from Brian. She was filled with anger at Horjik for causing pain to Brian, to Krys.

Her hands flew to her belt sending a rainbow toward Horjik. Horjik raised his hand just as the color struck him sending his dark wave back. His sinister laugh erupting as he sent his dark wave back to her. Rainbow Brite kept her color streaming un-willing to fail. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach just behind her belt, she lurched back suddenly but kept her streaming rainbow strong.

Krys' head whipped around to her. Rainbows face was set with determination, although pain was evident on it. The pain was growing inside Rainbow, more severe. It was harder to ignore. Her stomach was raging, her arms were throbbing. Rainbow clenched her teeth, whimpers of pain leaking between them. The pain continued to grow. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Rainbow began to scream partially in defiance, partially in severe pain. She could hear Krys screaming her name, over and over, panic stricken and desperate. The pain continued to grow, but Rainbow's determination kept the rainbow stream strong. She continued to scream. Krys yelled Rainbows name. Horjik continued to laugh at the scene un-folding in front of him, as f it was all he knew to do.

Rainbows' eyes began to cloud. Suddenly the pain inside her disappeared and she felt very warm.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Rainbow."

"Rainbow."

The warmth flowed through her body; she did not want to open her eyes to see who was talking.

"Rainbow," she felt a hand gently touch her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open. The room was so bright her eyes blinked several times until she could see. She sat up slowly looking around her. She had been lying on the floor of a very bright room, all around her was nothing but white. She touched her cheek; sure she had felt a hand there.

"Why are you doing this?" The voice was clear and pure, it seemed familiar to Rainbow but she was not sure why. She turned around, looking for the owner of voice. No one was there, a shallow uneasiness snuck through her. Her voice was shaky when she replied; unsure of whom she was talking to.

"Wh… what are you talking about?" Her voice echoed around the emptiness of the space around her. She waited for a reply but none came, the bright room remained silent. Rainbow Brite sunk to her knees, her eyes sinking down to look at the white floor below her.

"You are willing to give your life, why?" The voice was close to her, Rainbow's head whipped up sharply at the sound. She came face to face with Brian. But it was not Brian as she had just seen him or seen him recently. His brown hair lay smoothly on his head. His eyes had a glimmer in them she had not seen since that eleven year old boy who used to come in and out of Rainbow land freely. He smiled at her sheepishly. Rainbow looked back at him, over whelming happiness flowing through her. Then the confusion came, Rainbow stood up quickly trying to figure out what was going on. She was just in a field fighting Horjik, Brian beaten in front of her.

"You are still there, I am still there."

"Then… why… how… "

"Why are you doing this? Why are you willing to give your life so freely?" Rainbow turned around to face him, he was very close to her.

"I am fighting to save you Brian, to get you away from him, heal you."

Brian smiled slightly, his hand reaching toward Rainbow. His fingers inches away from her face moving as if he was touching her.

"I wish it was so easy. I had no idea what was said before, but now I do and I hope you understand it also."

"What are you talking about, Brain?" She moved her hand us to grab his, but he moved away so sharply she could not grab it.

"'_You are the defining point. You are the life and the death, you will die soon, and the real truth will be the one to do it_.' It was said to me by Horjik when you first returned to earth; I now know what it means. You must stop Rainbow. You can not save me, and I do not want you to try."

"Brian!! What do you mean!! I have to save…"

"No! You have choice Rainbow, me or the earth – the world."

"I can save both…"

"You cannot."

"But I cannot live without you! I can save you, than I will come back – I have done it before!"

"Come back where? To Rainbow land? There will be no more earth, I will no longer exist. Rainbow give up this fight."

Rainbow bowed her head, not willing to accept what Brian was presenting her with. "I do not want to live with-out you…"

"I would rather have known you for one second of my life, than stare at rainbows unknowing forever. You came to me all those years ago and made me smile. That feeling always lived with me, it made life worth living, even when I could no longer contact you. You saved me. You may return if you were to die, but you would not have the memories of me.

I want you to hold on to those memories of me forever. You need to let me go."

Rainbow slowly lifted her head to look at him, her eyes were shining. He looked at her, his eyes sparkling, a beautiful smile spread across his face. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head 'yes'. The simple act was too much and she burst into tears.

Brian leaned forward and kissed her hard. He pulled away as if a force was trying to keep him there. She touched her lips softly; she had watched him kiss her and yet had felt nothing. Screaming began to fill her ears again.

She looked up to Brian as her vision blurred, and his smiling face disappeared from view.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Rainbow felt her shoulders land hard on the dirt. Her head followed; ricocheting limply from the impact. She moaned slightly as a pain began to spread through her head. She heard muffled noises, stomping feet and screaming around her. Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders, her eyes flew open. Krys was looking over her, his face wet with sweat and tears.

Rainbow inhaled sharply the shock of the fall, and the look on Krys' face frightening her.

Suddenly, as she looked into Krys' eyes, the pain in her head expanded. Rainbow screamed as the pressure built up behind her eyes. It felt as if a white hot piece of metal had been shoved into her mind. Pictures began to flash in her mind. The colors sending her head into a new wave of pain. Rainbow could not understand what the images in front of could be until they began to slow down. Faces began to form in front of her.

Lala Orange standing by a beautiful blue horse, Red ran up to her and the three of them rushed away….

Twink pulling on a hand… was it her hand?...

Violet writing in her journal…

Krys laughing…

Krys holding her hand…

…Krys…

…Krys…

The memories of a life that she had lived came rushing back to her. The visions re-implanting themselves, then suddenly she understood what Krys was trying to say before. They were more than friends, more than partners.

A vision flashed of Rainbow Brite looking back at herself through a mirror. Her white curly hair gleaming. Krys appeared behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. She looked back at him, smiling. Krys gently kissed her, Rainbow kissing him back.

Suddenly she saw herself in the last battle before she faded. A realization of what Brian had said to her, what she was now facing, pounded through the pain in her head – breaking it apart. She sat up quickly almost hitting Krys. Her eyes were bloodshot and watering, she breathed quickly attempting to swallow everything that had happened to her within the last few minutes.

Horjik's icy voice flowed through her as Krys helped her to her feet, her eyes glued to the dirt below her. "I am such a gentleman, don't you agree? Waiting for you to regain your feet before finishing you off. I know if I was you I wouldn't want to die laying down like last time."

Her eyes flashed up to meet his, her jaw clenched down. "I did not die laying down." Horjik flinched at the certainty of her voice. "I was standing and you brought me to you, I defied you until the end. It is you who will die laying down." Krys' head turned toward her as he realized what she said and what it meant.

"Than fight me little girl, you will not win." A smile played around Horjik's mouth as his fists began to clench and unclench preparing to act.

Rainbow's eyes landed on Krys face, she swallowed hard at what she was about to do. "I will not fight you." Her voice wavered slightly but she stayed as determined as possible.

Horjik followed her line of sight to Brian, and his smile widened. His hand clenched together hard. "You won't fight… what a bold statement. Say it again."

"I will not fight you…" She had barely finished the statement when Horjik's clenched fist flew to Brian's stomach. However it did not connect with the skin as it had previously. His fist moved through Brian, into him. Brian's mouth opened in a silent scream. The color slowly began to drain out of Brian, flowing away from him and into Horjik.

Brian's scream slowly began to gain resonance. The pained tones echoing through the trees, the color continuing to drain out of him. Tears slowly flowed down Rainbow's cheeks as she watched Brian disappear before her.

His color was gone now, he was slowly fading into black, into nothing. His scream continued to resound around them. Horjik turned to them having reduced Brian to nothing and slowly began to raise his hand to them, preparing to attack. His broad evil smile revealing his yellow teeth and rotting gums.

Rainbow turned and looked into Krys' eyes, her mind continuing to swim around. Everything he had said and tried to say moved through her. Her cheeks burned, her eyes swelled. She threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his, not caring of what the consequences would be.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

From a distance it looked as if a bomb had exploded. A brilliant light exploded from Rainbow and Krys, all surrounding them were knocked to the ground from the impact. Many of the color kids flew into the air and back several feet. Horjik's dark stream had only extended a few feet from his hand when he was knocked to the ground by the force of the power. The trees around them swayed as a magnificent wind swirled through the clearing.

Slowly the light faded and the wind ceased. Rainbow Brite and Krys appeared to be glowing as they pulled away from their strong embrace.

Horjik did not have time to stand up or disappear before Rainbow was standing overt him, one foot on either side. Her hands were placed on her belt, she was leaning over him, smiling coyly.

"It is you who will die laying down." Rainbow Brite smile at him as she sent a beautiful rainbow from her belt. The rainbow began to collect above Horjik's upturned head, a swirling ball of color. It continued to grow as Rainbow Brite continued the ribbon moving from her belt. As the ribbon stopped moving from Rainbow's belt the ball of color began to contract.

The color formed a compact ball of light, it hovered over Horjik's head.

Rainbow continued to smile down at him, not watching the ball. Horjik continued to stare straight into Rainbow Brite's eyes. He smugly smiled at her and began to say something.

The second he opened his mouth to speak the color ball shot straight down into his mouth. You could see the bright ball move down his throat and into his stomach through his cellophane skin.

The panic was evident on Horjik's face as the ball made it's way through his already deteriorating body. Once the ball had reached his abdomen it began to break apart sending color through his body. His skin began to gain color, the dark deathly grey began to turn a healthy shade of pink. His eyes once pure white and lifeless gained iris' the color of blueberries. Even his clothes began to mold into another color.

Horjik's eye's panicked as he violently looked around for an escape. Suddenly he began to gasp as if he no longer had air in his chest. The color began to get more and more bright and vibrant, the color that now reflected off of him now shown as if he was glowing. Suddenly Horjik himself began to contract, becoming smaller and smaller. As he continued to shrink, the light continually got brighter.

Horjik had become a ball of light so small and so bright, that the color kids behind Rainbow shielded their eyes from the scene unfolding in front of them. The ball of light exploded showering the area around them with spots of light and color.

The green spread through the leaves on the trees and the grass as if beautiful sparkling water spread over it. Brown moved through the trunks of the trees breathing new life into it.

Rainbow danced around as drops of light fell onto the clearing like rain. It hit her face sending specks of different colors back into the air around her.

Suddenly she stopped moving, she was standing before the tree were Brian had been moments earlier. Her hands reached up toward the ropes, her finger tips touching the loops were his wrists had been. Bits of dried blood transferred themselves from the ropes to her hands. Krys began to move toward her, amazed at what had just happened.

"Will you help me take it down?" She turned around to face everyone, her eyes smiling. Slowly everyone moved toward where Rainbow was, together they removed the rope from the tree and set it on the ground. Rainbow kneeled next to it, Krys standing directly behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me everything before… about us." Krys' insides cringed as she said it.

"I didn't know if you would believe me." Rainbow stood up and turned to face him. She reached out and took his hands in hers, a sad smile played on her lips as she looked at him.

"Lets go home."

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Rainbow Brite had barricading herself in her room in the castle. Although it was good to be back she could not deny the over whelming emptiness and sense of loss she felt.

She lay on her bed, flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was surrounded by used tissues, her fist clenched around a gold key, the same key she had given to Brian all those years ago. She had forgotten him, and in the end he sacrificed himself for her, for the world.

Her heart was torn in two pieces. Parts missing Brian, other parts wanting Krys there with her. But the question of whether how she felt for Brian while still feeling for Krys was appropriate still hung very heavily on her.

She was whipped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She did not even look at the door as she rolled onto her side, her gaze flowing out the window overlooking Rainbowland.

The skies were a deep shade of purple, the clouds tinged with pink, many stars were already making there appearance in the sky. She smiled slightly at the beauty of it.

The knock sounded again, this time more persistent. Rainbow kept her back to the door, sure who ever was knocking would enter anyway. After a moment she heard the creak of the door as the door swung open and the click as it was closed again. Rainbow Brite closed her eyes, not wanting to see anyone. Hoping that with her eyes closed she would disappear into the bed. The bed sagged as someone sat down next to her.

"Orin has left, he asked me to stay here with you until I am sent for to return to Spectra" Krys was quiet, he sat behind her wanting to reach out and comfort her. His hand floated above her shoulder, not sure if he should touch her. She had her memories back, she now knew everything about her self and the relationship that they had.

Suddenly Rainbow Turned over on the bed, wrapping her arms around Krys' waist, burying her head against his thigh.

"Thank you for staying with me, Krys," she sobbed through the fabric

"I will always be here for you. I love you."

"I love you, too"



Orin stepped into a large room; he was followed by many other sprites and various other beings. The large room was engraved with many different symbols along the walls, ceiling, and floor. Each symbol was of a different color of the rainbow and seemed to be depicting a different source of light. The group gathered around Orin, chatting happily and excitedly.

"Has it really happened?" A small orange sprite asked. Orin simply looked at him and smiled.

"After two hundred years, the ritual will be repeated." The elderly blue sprite that had spoken quickly moved onto a large blue diamond near the end of the room, as if signaling the beginning of something.

The group moved away from Orin leaving him alone near the center of the room. The room became deftly silent as Orin raised his hands. Many of the sprites moved away from the main group to stand on a diamond of there colors, joining the blue sprite.

Orin raised his hands as if preparing to conduct a grand symphony. He pushed his hands toward and elderly blue sprite who began to glow and slowly raised from the ground, he changed into a beautiful blue swirl which began to dance around the room.

Orin moved his hands from each sprite to the next until the room was filled with beautiful swirls of light and color. Orin moved his hands conducting the colored light into beautiful patterns and shapes. The room glowed and danced, the engravings changing color as swirls moved over them.

As Orin moved his hands the light slowly began to merge together becoming smaller and smaller. The light became so compact and bright that the group of people behind Orin shielded there eyes from it. Than an explosion of white light filled the hall.

As the light faded a single body laid in the middle of the hall. The group behind Orin moved toward him, excitement evident on their newly found voices.

Orin moved toward the body, he stopped and looked down at the motionless form, a sly smile across his face.

"Hello again, Brian"

**The End**

**To be continued in: Rainbow Brite and The Force of Light and Shadow**


End file.
